


Welcome Home

by RachaelBmine



Series: PO3: Avengers Assemble [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Champagne, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff and Smut, Housewarming Party, Multi, Pajama Party, its a fucking fancy party okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam is playing an acoustic version of this song:<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aZU9CCmwRU">So Beautiful </a>by Boney James<br/>I created a <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/ladyloveslife/tonys-newest-toys/">Pinterest board </a>for the look and feel of this party, bc I am a world building freak. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is playing an acoustic version of this song:  
> [So Beautiful ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aZU9CCmwRU)by Boney James  
> I created a [Pinterest board ](https://www.pinterest.com/ladyloveslife/tonys-newest-toys/)for the look and feel of this party, bc I am a world building freak. Enjoy!

**_Cassandra ---- New Avenger’s HQ ----- 2000 hours ---- Helipad_ **

Cassandra leaned against the stone wall next to the elevator as she listened the the quiet chop chop chop chop of Natasha’s bird approaching for a landing. The sun had already dipped behind the trees, pink and purple hues scattered across the sky dusted here and there with cotton candy looking clouds. Cas could only sigh at the peacefulness that surrounded her. 

[tick tick]

~ Hey babes, I see you down there…. We’re home.~ 

[tick]

Cass smiled as Natasha’s smooth greeting came in through the earpiece she was wearing and she waved a hand in the air. 

“Took you long enough,” she teased in reply “now get your ass down here.”

[tick tick]

~Now, Cas, is that anyway to talk to the guest of honor?~ 

[tick]

Clint’s voice was like liquid honey poured from the hands of angels. Cas and Zoe’s relationships with their team members were all different, but all of them as strong and soul binding as the next. Her voice choked in her throat for a moment before she replied.

“Clint Barton you are not a guest in this building, you are home. So like I said, get your ass down here so I can hug you.”

The roof was lit perfectly for Nat’s landing, not that she needed the assistance, and the chopper finally came to rest atop the huge A that was painted across the roof. The two jumped out and made their way towards Cas and the elevator. 

Natasha had left on Wednesday of the previous week and had spent time with her best friend and his wife Laura (whom she called her sister), and her niece and nephews. She did that now and then, and not as often as she liked, but they made it work. This was one of the rare times that Clint came back to HQ with her to spend some time with the team (his extended family) and train. 

 

“Come ’er you!” he growled playfully as he lifted Cas off her feet in a tight bear hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled of cut wood and grass, meatloaf and cherry pie… it smelled like love and it smelled like home. He finally put her down and looked down at her with a grin. 

“Where is everyone? What about my welcoming party??” He feigned indignation and looked at Natasha for answers. Cas reached out and gave the redhead a tight hug, a simple missed you against her ear was enough to make her feel right at home again. With that Cas slapped Clint, who was now pretending to sob, on his arm and pressed the elevator call button to take them down.

**_Zoe ---- New Avenger’s HQ ----- 2000 hours ----Team 2 living area_ **

The silk of Zoe’s robe rippled like water as she danced slowly to the sound of Sam making his guitar moan, melting the stress of the day away from every inch of her. She eyed him as she rolled her hips and raised her arms above her head, eyelids low, tongue wetting her peach tinted lips. Sam watched her movements with something between heated desire and restrained aggression, his skilled fingers, however, never missing a cord.

With a turn she noticed the blond haired god of thunder had appeared and was resting on his elbows across the cal-king bed that graced the center of the large room. He watched also, with a predatory look on his face that would normally make Zoe nervous, the Asgardian prince did not take prisoners or leave witnesses when it came to pleasure. She was already intoxicated by the way her audience watched and couldn't find any anxiety inside herself only excitement for what was sure to come later. She met his eyes and Thor understood the challenge behind them immediately, the corner of his mouth curled slightly. 

This look excited him, it was better than the anticipation that had been simmering below the surface all day, even better than the swing of Zoe's hips before his eyes. The heated look she gave him was better because it gave him permission to, no, it challenged him to show her his best tonight. And he decided he would fuck her with power of his kingdom behind him tonight, the blindness would eventually fade. 

Jarvis chimed in quietly informing the small group that Agents Romanov and Barton had landed safely and were being lead by Cass down the elevator. 

"Ten-four Jarvis," Sam said, voice deep and husky yet smoothed over by the bourbon he was periodically sipping. It was time to gather the refreshments for the night, sweet desserts and champagne, and make the finishing touches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter

**Cassie ---- New Avenger’s HQ ---- Natasha’s Boudoir**  


Clint, Natasha, and Cassie, headed straight for Nat’s room and into her boudoir, they needed to prepare themselves for the housewarming party. All of their evening attire was there waiting for them, placed there earlier by Cassie herself. Cass changed first, leaving Clint to shower on the lower level. He came back up already donning his robes and Nat headed into her changing area.

As they waited for Nat to finish up, Clint reclined on the chaise lounge in the center of the room. He had decided to keep his wear simple with a comfortable black and purple robe, the collar, sleeve cuffs, and pockets all lined with satin in the same royal purple purple as the sash that hung open at his waist. The black cashmere pajama pants that he wore were sinfully soft. Cassie rested her back against his chest, locking her fingers with his, feeling grateful to have him back “home”. She wore an emerald green thigh length kimono style robe that shimmered whenever she turned, with pink lace trimming all the edges. It was tied at the waist with an emerald green sash. It flowed around her beautifully, but her pink house slippers with the puffballs above her toes were the ones that she had always dreamed about.

Clint pushed her curls back over her shoulder so that he could brush his lips gently against her neck. He closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, the scent bringing back a warm flow of memories. Memories of lazy days that seemed to drag on forever, thick as molasses on the skin, the feeling of being full of each other. Cass giggled at the caress of his lips and brought him out of his daze. Clint snaked his arms around her waist and playfully bit at her neck. 

“Well don’t start without me, you two,” Nat crooned in a mock southern bell accent. 

Clint and Cass stopped and gaped at the view before them. Natasha was covered in the finest silk robe, starting as a deep black at her shoulders and flowing down and over her curves into a blood red color, with large kimono style sleeves that were long enough to brush the floor. The red lower half of the silk made the redness of her hair stand out even more. The two audience members clapped and cat called when Nat posed for them. 

She sauntered over to the duo slowly and brought a foot up to rest on the chaise. Cass and Clint were both drooling as they looked up at her, waiting for what she would do next. Natasha enjoyed putting on a show, it’s what she knew best, but being at home with her family (the only one she’d ever chosen) made it real… no longer a selfish lie.

The redhead stood up on the chaise in a quick movement and let one side of her robe slide off her shoulder. Sinking down to her knees she pushed them both back against the seat. 

“So, how about a warm up before the party?” she hummed and bit her lip.

**Author's Note:**

> All sexy scenes with Thor will be a little corny... I can't help it, it makes me laugh.


End file.
